


The Not So Killing Joke

by commodorepeppers



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: Jeremiah Valeska was alive. But he wished differently.





	The Not So Killing Joke

It had been 30 days since the incident.

Falling into those chemicals changed they way he thought. It changed his perspective.

He was conscious. The nurses kept going on about his lack of brain activity.

Idiots.

He could hear every word they were saying.

He would hear every guilty confession Bruce would give him, thinking the living corpse of his lost friend wouldn't judge.

He would hear Ecco's muffled sobs and cries of 'I love you' during her discreet visits.

He could hear Jerome's voice, still laughing at him even now. Even after all these months. He never shut up.

He could hear his mother's cry. The last thing he heard when he left with Uncle Zach.

Jeremiah Valeska was alive. But he wished differently.

It was a joke.

He had taken the brunt of a poorly timed punchline.

And he wished it had killed him.


End file.
